wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Georgina Münchbaus
Braunscher, South Dine, Lungary |image = georginamunchbaus.jpg |caption = Münchbaus in 2017. |Occupation = Model ∙ entrepreneur ∙ beauty pageant titleholder |Height = 6 ft 0 in (182 cm) |Education=Elin Käffnick School |School=Braunscher Institute of Business |Hair = Black |Eyes = Black |Titles = Miss South Dine 2016 Miss Lungary 2016 |Competitions = Miss Lungary 2016 (Winner) Miss Intercontinental 2016 (2nd Runner-Up)}} Georgina Renee Münchbaus (born 1 July 1991) is a Lungarian model, entrepreneur, and beauty pageant titleholder, who was crowned Miss Lungary 2016. She was previously crowned Miss South Dine 2016, and represented Lungary in Miss Intercontinental 2016, where she placed as the 2nd runner-up. After retiring from pageantry, Münchbaus started her own cosmetics company INcolor, which caters to women with dark skin tones. Life and career Early life Münchbaus was born in Braunscher, South Dine on 1 July 1991 to parents Ozzi and Dalia Münchbaus (née Plutz). Her father works as a used car salesman, while her mother is a hairdresser and freelance makeup artist. Münchbaus has one elder sister, Tonja, who was born in 1989. Münchbaus began primary school in 1997, where she excelled academically. She went on to graduate primary school in 2007, and enrolled in Elin Käffnick School, a gymnasiüm. In her final year, she focused her coursework on business, and wrote her graduate's thesis on the gender gap and women in business. After graduating from high school in 2010, Münchbaus began studying business at the Braunscher Institute of Business. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in 2013. Afterwards, Münchbaus worked as a professional model while also working full-time at a technology company. Pageantry and entrepreneurship Münchbaus began her pageantry career in 2013, after deciding to compete in the Miss South Dine 2014 pageant. She did not place in the competition, but decided to come back the next year with proper preparation. She went on to place as the 1st runner-up in Miss South Dine 2015, and later returned the following year where she was crowned Miss South Dine 2016. As Miss South Dine 2016, she was given the right to represent South Dine in the Miss Lungary 2016 pageant. Münchbaus arrived in Schauwe for Miss Lungary 2016 on 2 December 2015. Many pageant analysts had considered her a favorite for the crown since her original crowning of Miss South Dine 2016. Münchbaus received the highest score on the general knowledge exam, scoring a perfect score of 20/20, and was thus earned a guaranteed spot in the Top 12. In the preliminary competition, she was also awarded the Best in Swimsuit award. Münchbaus went on to win the competition, becoming Miss Lungary 2016. She was then given the right to represent Lungary at the Miss Intercontinental 2016 pageant. At Miss Intercontinental 2016, Münchbaus placed as the 2nd runner-up and was crowned Miss Wechall. She retired from pageantry after her reign as Miss Wechall. After retiring from pageantry, Münchbaus founded the cosmetics company INcolor in 2017. The company's mission is to provide flattering and widely-available cosmetics to women with dark skin tones. Personal life After completing her year as Miss Lungary, Münchbaus permanently moved to Munbach, settling in the Bacheneld neighborhood. She is a member of the Church of Lungary, and has spoken about her faith several times. Münchbaus became engaged to Lungarian lawyer Dillan Straub in June 2017. Category:1991 births Category:Black Lungarian businesswomen Category:Black Lungarian female models Category:Braunscher Institute of Business alumni Category:Elin Käffnick School alumni Category:Living people Category:Lungarian beauty pageant titleholders Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian entrepreneurs Category:Lungarian women in business Category:Miss Intercontinental 2016 delegates Category:Miss Lungary winners Category:People from Braunscher, South Dine